


h e r o

by NacchanSakura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Who will be Hinata's white knight in shining armour I wonder, harem?, omg I'm sorry, too much shoujo manga cliche here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NacchanSakura/pseuds/NacchanSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Re-posted the work, It's in English now.]</p><p>"I can't do anything but to cry—I can't even help myself and the world is too fed up to listen to all of my pain. But then, you came into my life—you saved me from the torture that the fate has given to me. You, are a hero."</p><p>Everyone x Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH BIRRA FOR TRANSLATING THIS WORK TO ENGLISH!
> 
> I love you so muchhhh ; w ; 
> 
> Enjoy!

"It's okay, Natsu. I will protect you. You are the princess and I'm your hero, right?"

 

_**[[Ah.]]** _

 

"I will be a hero who can protect whoever’s in need! I will protect you even if I must sacrifice my own life in return!"

 

_**[[...Please say it again, Natsu.]]** _

 

"I promise!"

 

**_[[How do you become a hero?]]_ **

.

.

.

 

**HERO**

_Chapter 1_ – **The Beginning**

.

_Author_ — **Nacchan Sakura**

.

_Haikyuu!_ — **belongs to Haruichi Furudate**

.

  **Thank you Birra for translating this to english!**

.

**Enjoy!**

.

The bright day with a clear sky with barely any clouds within —the blue sky didn't seem lonely although the cloud wasn't there— still did its job to be with the sun up there.

The grass started to grow without anyone cared about it on the school backyard where not many people would visit to. No one wanted to cut them to turn the place into something useful. What kind of things would one probably do though? Well, not sure. Maybe eat your lunch with your friends under the tree? Or confess your feelings to someone, whom you had a crush on for a year? Anything.

—As long it wasn't-..

 

"...DON’T YOU HAVE A MOUTH?!"

"...-ize.."

"LOUDER!"  
"—..I apologize..."

...this kind of thing.

The kick kissed his stomach. The owner of that stomach along with his small body lost his mind and strength. He couldn't argue with them and was too weak to even retaliate. One of them grabbed his light orange hair roughly, forcing his small face with full of bruises to face a group of people that only knew violence. A baseball hitter and a fat wood stick were too boring. They thought their hands were way stronger and better than the other previously used stuff.

This is an experiment, they said. This is not violence or anything because this guy just really deserves it.

No, once is not enough, they mumbled. EVERY SINGLE TIME AGAIN AND AGAIN until we feel satisfied, they shouted with their disgusting smirks. That's their answer.

 

**_[[Nah, I'll just let it be.]]_ **

 

Hinata Shouyou had considered this normal; as part of his life; like breathing, or like his heartbeat. It wasn't a big deal.

 

**_[[I'm not a hero. I have failed.]]_ **

 

How many times had it been since he became a freshman in this school? Dunno. It could no longer be counted. They would paint him in bruises for every single scratch and bruise that had faded and gone on his body again and again nonstop without any clear reason.

 

**_[[Besides, becoming a hero-..]]_ **

 

Just because he looked so small and weak? Yes, they said that as their reason for doing so.

Because he was so cheerful and so brave, because he was really kind that he even stopped them from hurting a girl that day by coincidence?

—Yes. That was also one of the reasons.

 

**_[[...-becoming a hero-...]]_ **

 

That was why—

 

**_[[it’s so tiring, isn't it?]]_ **

 

Hinata Shouyou gave up;

giving up on everything.

.

.

.

 

"Hey, Shouyou." One of them called his name with a condescending tone of voice. "It'd be boring if you kept being silent like this. I know you are actually enjoying this, aren’t you?"

 

**_[[I'm not a masochist. What made you think that?]]_ **

 

"Maybe he's dead? Oh, come on! If you died, who would we ask to play with?" the others laughed so loud, considering his death as a joke. The funniest joke in the entire world.

 

**_[[It'd actually be better if I really did die.]]_ **

 

"Shouyou? Heeey, Shooou-yooou! Take a look at what’s in my hand~" Someone else took his volley ball from his bag without his permission; rising it high while smirking. "A volley ball? I have told you that we don't allow you to join any single club in here. You broke the rule!"

"N—No! I-.. I just do it all alone. I don't join any clu-.."

"It doesn't mean we won’t allow you to do it alone, Shou~you." He says while throwing the ball far off somewhere. "That'd be bothersome if your ability was found out. You wouldn't be able to play with us anymore."

 

_**[[...Ah, whatever.]]** _

 

"—..But—" Hinata kept his mouth shut again. Ah, what's the point of him arguing with them? They would give him another punch or they would steal something from him again. He’s  better off staying quiet.

 

**_[[They always take everything from me even if I don't fight back.]]_ **

**_[[I'm just done.]]_ **

**_[[I don't want to be hero anymore.]]_ **

**_[[Now-...]]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

**_[[...-I just want someone to save me.]]_ **

 

**_._ **

 

"Do you still want to be quiet, Shouyou?" that loud laugh disrupted the silence again. "Oh come on, you know that it's not even fu—"

"—Oh, you want something fun?"

 

Suddenly the everyone became very quiet again as every glances were turned to the source of that voice. Their focus broke. It was no longer for that small-weaken guy with that light orange hair who was crying over his pain. Everyone stared at the uninvited guest; the owner of that voice.

Hinata looked at the one who was becoming the center of their attention. His volley ball was on his hand. Although his sight blurred, he still could see his appearance that stopped his suffering, his black hair, his iris on his eyes, and his dark sport's jacket.

 

"I will show you the real definition of 'fun' that you just mentioned."

 

—and the last thing that Hinata saw was his volley ball being spiked really hard to one of them right on the face. 

He could barely hear a sound of hitting and punching after he closed his eyes and lost himself slightly in the dark.

 

**_[[Oh.]]_ **

**_[[Does every hero look that scary?]]_ **

.

.

.

.

 

Opening his eyes was the opposite of what he’d like to do. He preferred  to stay in his nice dream where he couldn't  suffer from reality because the that so-called 'reality' --the world that he saw everytime he started to open his eyes-- was his nightmare that he never ever wished for.

Hinata was greeted with a really soft and fluffy texture on his back. Everything looked bright and white to him. He still could feel the pain on his body, even though it didn’t hurt as bad as before and he felt his body warm at this moment.

—Am I in the heaven?

 

"Hinata?"

 

A really soft voice called his name. He was sure that it wasn't one of those rude people who loved to hit him. The voice sounded so soft; however, he didn't know who that was.  An angel maybe?

 

"Oh, you're awake! Your name is Hinata Shouyou, isn't it? You are that guy from the class 1 - B, right?"

 

Hinata blinked his eyes for a few times and his sight finally became clearer. It was just a health-care room in his school. Unfortunately, he was disappointed for knowing it.

 

"Hinata, don’t force yourself to wake up if it still hurts. Shall I take you back home?"

 

He no longer saw emptiness. He turned his head slowly to another direction until he saw a person next to his bed. With a really friendly and soft smile, that person really looked like an angel. Their hair was white; so bright like a light. Hinata doubt that this was not heaven.

 

"...Uh.. Why am I her—"

"Well, if you want to ask me why you are here, the answer is: I don't know. You were just there on the bed with so many bruises right after I just came back from the teachers’ room. I guess someone brought you here. What happened to you though?"

 

**_[[I was hit by so many people and they have been doing this to me for many times.]]_ **

 

"..I..fell.. from the stairs—"

"Fell from the stairs?" The guy rose one of his eyebrows. "Err.. well but you've got a lot of bruises. Are you sure that you aren't lying to me?"

 

**_[[Exactly. I am.]]_ **

 

He only shaked his head, his body language saying "no.”

 

"Oh, alright then. Um by the way, I'm Sugawara Koushi from class 3-A. You can call me Suga-.. Ah I'm one of the people that take care of this room. I have covered your bruises as much as I could, but I bet you still can feel the pain. Do you feel any better though?"

 

**_[[No.. Your medication is so useless.]]_ **

**_[[They will surely present me more new scratches and so on, so this is all useless.]]_ **

 

 

"..Yes, I'm feeling good now."

"Thank god.." Suga took a long breath and had his smile back on his face for Hinata. "If you need anything, let me know, alright? I will help you out. But for now, you better get some sleep. I will wake you up after the bell rings."

 

Suga put his hand back on Hinata's small back, helping him to lay down on the bed that smelled like a medicine. The pain suddenly ruled his mind again. He just wanted to go back to his own dream after he closed his eyes.

The dark took him away from the reality. It was just for a while, but he was sure that Huga whispered indirectly to him:

 

_"I know the truth, you see."_

—and he finally came back to his dream..

.

.

.

 

If Hinata remembered, all this happened only because he wanted to become a hero.

He would never just look and stand up whenever he saw a girl being harassed by some unknown guys. That's just impossible, isn't it? His decision was not wrong at all. He only wanted to help her.

Perhaps that girl with that auburn hair didn't remember her savior; however, he didn't regret his decision to save her at all regardless.

 

**_[[But I need to admit-...]]_ **

 

**_[[...-that I no longer have a will to become a hero. Just no more.]]_ **

 

Hinata woke up before the bell rang. It was 30 minutes remaining until Suga came back. He took a deep breath and blew it out along with the flowing air throughout the window. The white curtain danced as the wind invited it to join the beat of its flow as he looked up to the sky which was no longer blue.

The question of 'who was the one that saved and took me here?' was the thing that he thought of. He had been getting all those rude and cruel things from them, but no one cared about it. That was the first time for him to get help from someone. That stranger even brought him to the healthcare room.

The black hair and blue iris eyes. He felt like he had ever seen that frightening look before somewhere.

 

_**[[Maybe he is also a freshman too. Maybe he's actually close to me although I never realized it.]]** _

 

_**[[...Just, maybe.]]** _

 

"—Huh? Aww, look who it is; a very sweet looking kiddo who got hurt in here~"

 

The sound of the door being opened faded his thought of that stranger in his mind. His orange hair moved along as he turned his head quickly to the source of the voice. He wished it had been  Suga, but he was wrong.

Another black hair, but the hair model was different and against the gravitation. His smile —which wasn't alike—looked like a smirk, unlike Huga's. Even so, he didn't seem to have a will to hit Hinata which means-.. he's all safe.

 

"A sweet kiddy? Where?" someone else appeared from the guy's back, but he didn't look as scary as that chicken hair's owner. "Oh, a boy in the pain! He looks like a cute princess who's waiting for her prince though, yeah?"

 

This one guy had a really wonderful smile with a personality that Hinata didn't like at all and Hinata knew him well enough: that popular and flattery blabber guy at school.

 

"Kuroo, you're unlucky today since there is no one that we can ask to cure you. But nah, I'm so lucky for meeting such a cute kiddy like him at least!"

"Wait what, Oikawa? I was the one who find and see him first."

 

Hinata just stayed quiet. Just what on the earth is happening? Now these two unknown guys were fighting to get him? Well then.

 

"Shall we just introduce ourselves to this tiny-cutey kiddy first to make him be able to choose one of us? But he might alreay know us though since we are known as 'Bad-guy-couple'.."

 

—Oh.

He finally remembered: THAT stupid couple. Not because they loved to be rude to people or anything, but because the one liked to break the rules and the other one liked to skip every class to charm girls. They were always on the list of those who must give an apology letter and always got to a detention.

 

"So, chibi-chan? Kuroo Tetsurou or Oikawa Tooru. Choose"

 

The world might be gone crazy at this rate, he thought. He was  suffering for months and now he had to face two strangers who wanted to have him.

 

"..I'm not— a chibi.."

"God, his voice is so soft. What a cute one~" said the one named Oikawa Tooru as he walked close to Hinata and screwed Hinata's hair playfully. "You got so many bruises there, cutie. What happened to you?"

"Were you bullied?" Kuroo Tetsurou came along to get closer to his bed. Hinata glupped.

"..just fell.. from the stairs." that weak answer again. Maybe they wouldn't notice his lie.

"Hmm? Really? You must be lying to me, aren’t you~?"

"I bet you know that a liar deserves punishment~"

 

—Come on, please. Anyone?  Hinata grew tired with their voices and smiles.

 

"..I'm not.. lying."

"Your answer is so short, cutie. Did they hurt your voice too?"

 

Damn—Hinata thought to himself. This Kuroo guy's actually smart enough.

 

"I'm not lying. I really fell from the stairs and I-... don't have the strength to-.. talk"

 

There. Hinata tried his best to convince them that he really 'fell from the stairs'. If they believed, they would probably get bored and leave him alone.

He just wanted to be alone.

 

"Really? Hm, what if I take you back home? I'll be the prince taking his princess back home if you want!"

 

...-or not. Holy moly for Oikawa Tooru and all his disgusting words. Hinata had no idea why the girls loved to get flattered by him.

 

"I can do that too. You can't skip your club activity, Oikawa~ remember that Iwaizumi would be so mad if he found you skipping again."

 

—no. Please not you too, chicken head, He thought. He wanted no one to walk him home. He just wanted to be alone. All alone.

 

"—but taking him back home was my promise to him a while ago. Sorry."

 

Another voice was there behind the door and he couldn't thank God more when he found out that Suga was there. Suga's unique smile decorated his face as usual and he came close to Hinata.

 

"SO, why are you guys here? Skipping the class again? Man, really..." Suga took a deep breath.

"Eh, no no no, Suga~ we aren't skipping this time. We got the permission. Look, my elbow hurts and Oikawa is just helping me to take me here. No breaking rules at all for now."

 

Ah—Hinata just realized that Kuroo's elbow got hurt.

 

"What a coincidence for having Oikawa to take you here. Where is Kenma?" Suga took another deep breath. "Alright, fine.. just sit there. I'll cure your wound. Also Oikawa, don't you dare to touch Hinata. Sit there on another side."

"Tsk..."

 

Hinata was impressed by how Suga acted straightly behind his soft appearance that even Oikawa and Kuroo couldn't fight against him.

 

"Ah, Hinata, please wait for a while, okay? I will take you home after I'm done with his wound."

"..I wanna just.. go back home alone."

"—huh?"

"Thank you for your cure.." Hinata got off of the fluffy bed slightly. He took his bag from the locker in that room. Ah. Looked like that stranger brought all of his stuff along without anything left. "Please excuse me, Suga-san.."

"Ah, Hina—"

 

—and Hinata didn't turn back to listen to what Sugawara said. He walked straightly back home.

 

**_[[Pardon me. It's not that I want to reject your kindness.]]_ **

.

.

.

 

**_No one had ever made him stronger._ **

 

He finally arrived at his small apartment. No laugh from his sister, nor his mother's soft rub, nor his father's cheerful face that would always ask him to watch a volleyball tournament together on the TV. He was all alone.

That was just his decision; a decision to stay away from all of them.

Not because there was no great school where he belonged. He just thought that digging knowledge in Tokyo will surely guarantee him a better future. It was all for his family. He wanted to be their hero.

 

**_[[How funny. So ridiculous. Such a joke. I mean, look at me. In fact, I’m not a hero at all.]]_ **

 

Tomorrow would always be a cursed day.  No matter what he did, he would never be able escape. Even if he did, those cruel people would find out and he would get punished.

 

It'd be dangerous to tell a teacher or anyone. That would just put whoever that'd be in danger, especially him himself.

But telling his parents was not a good option either. He still had a will to get his dream for the sake of his father, mother, and his little sisters deep inside of his heart.

 

**_[[But I don't know what’s right anymore.]]_ **

 

A unique-well known sound came out of his stomach. His body was asking him for a food. He finally remembered and realized that he only ate a baked toast this morning.

Uh no no, I'm too tired. I can't walk more,— he thought. But if he didn't eat anything, he would get no strength to face his school tomorrow.

Hinata took a really deep breath. Well whatever, I don't give a damn even if I'll die starving.

"...Crap, no no.. I shall not die.." he finally obeyed the dancing worms inside of his stomach and walked to the kitchen. He opened his freezer. He could feel how the cold air tried to break him down due to his losing strength, but it felt so freshing. But alas, nothing was found within.

 

**_[[When was the last time I went to the grocery?]]_ **

 

"Instant Ramen..." Hinata closed the freezer back and opened a small cupboard above the gas stove. Spider webs and some ketchup greeted his eyes as he looked in. He got disappointed and closed the cupboard.

"Sigh, I have to go outside in the end.." with another deep breath, he took his jacket and his wallet lazily to buy something for his dinner. He would buy anything in anywhere near his place.

He closed and locked his door when he found a ton of boxes in front of the door on the next room. That door with the number 9 on it was opened just like that and some people with a blue colored uniform looked so busy to put things inside. Oh, a new neighbor, he thought. That room was bigger than his. Well, maybe 2 people just moved there or something. Who knows.

 

**_[[I don't care, honestly.]]_ **

**_[[But it's hard to get rid of curiousity, isn't it?]]_ **

 

That guy with a white T-shirt came out of the room to say something to one of the workers and the worker answered it with a nod. Hinata looked at him without him realizing it, feeling amazed by how tall he was.

He was wearing glasses and his skin was pale-bright. Maybe he was the new one or something?

 

"—Oi, Ou-sama, everything is ready and I hope you would love to clean up all of your stuff. Otherwise, I will throw them all away.”

 “Damn you, Tsukishima! I will DEFINITELY KILL YOU if you do that!”

 "Whatever, really. I mean you never kill me even if you promised to." the glasses guy laughed and finally realized that Hinata was staring at him. "...Hey Ou-sama, look; our new neighbor just came here to say hi. How nice,"

"—Who wants to do so? I'm doing nothing, but just being silent. I just crossed your room, anyway."

 

**_[[....Holymoly-.. Whoops.]]_ **

 

Hinata covered his mouth quickly as he realized that he just let all his words in his mind out of his mouth. That tall guy named Tsukishima still put his neutral expression on his face. He didn't seem upset or anything for Hinata's respond.

 

"Oi, Tsukishima! Where did you put my cookies that you brought to my house? They are going to be given to the neighbors in here, aren't they?"

"Shut up, Ou-sama. You better just come out here than just keep yelling like that inside. Just meet and greet this shorty who lives next to us."

 

**_[[.."Shorty" he said?]]_ **

 

—Fine. That was the last straw. Hinata was about to go away without saying anything. This guy and that Kuroo-Oikawaa dummy couple were just alike. Their mouth was so mean and it seemed like he liked to say mean things to people as well. Hinata didn't wanna deal with him at all.

 

...Really, Hinata was really about to go.

 

But suddenly—

 

"Wait, short? What did you just sa—"

 

...Hinata's will to get out of there disappeard as that other appearance which was talking inside of the room came out to face him.

 

**_[[...Oh.]]_ **

 

Back hair,

Blue iris,

A straight-scary look..

 

**_[[It's not that I hate heroes. I just want to help people more than having someone to help me..]]_ **

 

**_[[That has been my dream since I was a kid, but I have no other choice in my current life.]]_ **

 

**_[[I just want to find it;  the one that will help me—]]_ **

 

"...IT'S YOU! You are the one who got hit by those idiots!"

 

**_[[—the hero-...]]_ **

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

**_[[...-and now I found him.]]_ **


	2. Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!
> 
> I'm so happy finally I can publish the 2nd chapter after waiting for my lovely translator to finish it-- thank you so much Birra-san and I'm sorry because I knew you're busy at the moment, but you're still translating this work for me and it makes me so happy uhuuuu <3
> 
> anyway, enjoy the 2nd chapter!

**_[[—_ ** **_They have broken my wings and trapped me within the cage._ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_When I realized, my world was no longer the same. Although I could see clearly how bright the sky was and how shiny the sun was, I could no longer reach them since I couldn’t fly anymore._ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_They even made me not be able to move as free in the cage. I shouldn’t fly away and take off of their hands, they said._ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[—_ ** **_until finally_ ** **_..]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_…-someone unlocked the cage._ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

**_h e r o_ **

****

**_._ **

****

_chapter 2_ — ** _Stronger_**

****

**_._ **

****

**_“To you, and even you_ **

**_To be blunt, I’m not really needed In this world, right?”_ **

****

**_(Hitorinbo Envy – KoyoriP ft. Hatsune Miku)_ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

****

**_[[_ ** **_What would you do when the hero revealed_ ** **_his_ ** **_identity_ ** **_before you_ ** **_?_ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_._ **

****

 

His eyes stared at him with his finger pointing at him discourteously.

 

Hinata’s eyes were then opened wider as his awareness filled him up. It wasn’t clear at that time; nevertheless, this scary guy must be the one helped him, he thought.

 

Meanwhile Tsukishima who knew nothing only could stare at both of them with his eyebrow raised.

 

 

**_[[_ ** **_Duh. I’m sure this is the real world and not that kind of tale stories._ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_But how can this guy- I mean the one that helped me out moved here next to my room? Wait just-.. what on the earth is happening?_ ** **_]]_ **

****

 

“—Uhh..” Hinata then stared the floor as if it was more exciting rather than him. He lost his words. Well, what should he say anyway?

 

**_[[_ ** **_Ah yeah. Maybe I better thank him for helping me this morning or something.._ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_…-or would it be better if I just introduce myself as their neighbor next door?_ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_Nah, I have told Tsukishima that I was just passing the room though.._ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_God, what should I say?_ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_I can’t think._ ** **_]_ **

****

 

“Ah—“ he raised his head again. “Err, thanks for helping me this morning!” and he bowed his back deeply.

 

**_[[Ah.]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_That was the only thing I could think of in the end._ ** **_]]_ **

****

****

“..Pfft—whoa what? A king actually is willing to help his folk, eh.” Tsukishima laughed at him. “I’m surprised, man.”

“—Shut up, Tsukishima! Don’t even call me ‘king’. I have my own name!” That scary guy threw his eyes to Tsukishima, getting annoyed. “And you, uh, stop bowing. What’s your name?”

 

“M-me?” Hinata gulped. “Hinata-.. Shouyou.”

 

**_[[_ ** **_My name_ ** **_..]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_He asked for my name_ ** **_!]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_…hold on. Why am I happy for that?_ ** **_]]_ **

****

 

“Ah, alright Hinata. Err I’m Kageyama Tobio—“ Kageyama paused himself to hit Tsukishima who was still laughing at him. “—I’ll say this ones, so listen carefully, HInata. Stop being like a dumb.”

 

. . . . .

 

 

**_[[…_ ** **_Excuse me_ ** **_?]]_ **

****

“..Eh—“

“—I mean, you’re so idiot since you didn’t even scream for a help or at least fight them. By seeing how they called your name, seems like it has been happening a lot, hasn’t it?”

—Hinata didn’t answer nor move.

**_[[…_ ** **_What_ ** **_?]]_ **

 

“You gotta fight. There is not many moment when you can be helped.”Kageyama sighed and started to speak again rudely. “You’re very weak. You didn’t even fight at all. What has gotten in your mind? Suddenly got capped right when you faced them or something?”

“I—…“

“See? You can’t even answer me. You’re truly an idiot, I guess.”

 

**_[[..._ ** **_Fine_ ** **_.]]_ **

****

 

“When will you stop being quiet? Or do you actually like this kind of thing?”

“—Ehh, so you just helped a masochist? It wasn’t helping, but disturbed his fun time, then.”

 “Shut up, you dumb ass!”

 

 

**_[[You guys know nothing.]]_ **

 

 

“But he didn’t fight back, did he? That means he’s weak, or he’s a masochist.”

“..I guess—“

 

**_[[_ ** **_Why do you guys talk about me just like that_ ** **_?]]_ **

****

****

“Heh. How **idiot**.”

 

 

**_[[_ ** **_You have no right to say shits about me._ ** **_]]_ **

****

 

“He—“

“—I’ll take my words back.”

 

 

**_[[_ ** **_In fact, it’s not like what I thought_ ** **_]]_ **

****

“...You are NOT even a hero..”

 

****

**_[[_ ** **_I’m still within the cage_ ** **_.]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_I have no strength to fly away_ ** **_.]]_ **

****

 

Kageyama and Tsukishima were stucked. They didn’t say anything since they didn’t understand what he just said. Hero? Like, what?

 

Perhaps he was just too delusional, they thought.

 

Unfortunately, Hinata didn’t wanna know anymore. He turned away and walked away, remembering his first purpose of coming out of his room: to get some foods for his dinner. He held his breathe as he shut his mouth up.

 

Nevertheless, Tsukishima and Kageyama aware that the little boy’s eyes were watered and was ready to flow down.

 

“...Look,you just made our new neighbor cry.”

“SHUT UP!! You were also talking bad about him!”

 

.

.

.

 

Hinata didn’t care anymore with how his surrounding stared at him as he weakly walked while wiping his tears with his hands. It wasn’t strange anymore if you suddenly became an attention because you’re walking away while crying, wasn’t it?

 

But what Kageyama just said to him was so mean. Hinata already thanked him; nevertheless, that was all he got. Kageyama  was actually not a kind person just like what he had thought of.

 

**_[[_ ** **_I hate this. I HATE this. Why can’t I stop crying?_ ** **_]]_ **

****

His eyes hurt because he kept wiping his eyes with his jacket, but his tears hadn’t stopped at all. Regardless, at least now it wasn’t as bad anymore.

 

**_[[_ ** **_I hate this. Really hate this._ ** **_]]_ **

****

—He even forgot what he were about to buy for his dinner.

 

**_[[—_ ** **_I hate my life_ ** **_.]]_ **

****

He stopped walking and just stood up. He felt lonely. No one cared why he cried.

****

Even so, that’s just how the world works, isn’t it? You only care about what’s important to you and throw anything which isn’t important. Comparing himself with his surrounding, he was only a lost bird losing his way home and didn’t know how to fly.

 

**_[[What do I suppose to do?_ ** **_]]_ **

****

_‘_ _You gotta fight back. There’s not many people that will help you out.’_

_‘_ _You’re so weak. You didn’t even fight back at all._ _’_

 

“...Ah.”

 

**_[[_ ** **_That’s right_ ** **_.]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_I AM weak._ ** **_.]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_But I have no choice, right?_ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_They have broken both wings that I have. I won’t let them to destroy my beautiful sky._ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[.._ ** **_Damn. I feel like I want to cry more._ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_Please._ ** **_.]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_I want to stop crying._ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_Anyone_ ** **_—]]_ **

****

 

“—Heh, look what I found! A little boy who was in the healthcare room this morning~”

 

Hinata was startled. He became quiet, forgetting his own tears. Even so, his anger towards Bakageyama was gone when he heard someone —right in front of him— greet him with a known voice.

 

No.No no no no. Don’t let his thought be right. He did wish for someone to come and stop him from crying, like, a while ago.. but please no, not that one guy—..

 

“Maybe it’s our destiny to be together, so that now we meet again!”

 

—Well, it wasn’t wrong. That chicken head and that smirk..

 

“Whoops! Wait a minute~ where are you going? Don’t be so rude—“

 

**_[[_ ** **_I’m taking my words back. I don’t need anyone._ ** **_.]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_I want to go home. I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!_ ** **_]]_ **

****

He ignored his singing stomach. He didn’t even want to face Kuroo Tetsurou now.

 

“Ah, you’re crying.”

 

He then, again, was startled. Ah yea, he had been crying, still.

 

“What’s the matter? Broke up with your girl? Want me as her replacement?”

 

 

**_[[_ ** **_If you would like to replace the one that received bad words from Bakageyama, I would love to thank you._ ** **_]]_ **

****

****

“—Let me go..” 

“Hey, _chibi_ -chan, are you free?”

“E-eh?”

“I’ll treat you tonight. Just consider this as a date, okay? Well, Kenma will be there too though, so it won’t be like a date.”

 

Hinata blinked his eyes for a few times. Uh what? Dinner?

 

“I’m not hungry! You don’t need to—“

**_‘—_ ** **_Buuurrrph_ ** **_’_ **

****

**_[[..........]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_Goddamnit. My stomach can’t even cooperate with me._ ** **_]]_ **

****

“Pfft—hahaha! Not hungry, eh?” he laughed so hard and let his hand go since he started to played with Hinata’s hair.

 

Hinata blushed. Thanks to Kuuro for laughing at him.

 

“—But at least you finally stop crying.”

“...Ah..” Hinata guided his fingers to his cheek. He was right. The tears finally stopped flowing. There

“Come on, _chibi_ -chan. I hope you like hamburger. _”_

 

Once again, Kuroo took his hand, but it was softer than before. Hinata didn’t sruggle. He was hungry anyway. Also, his mind was filled by Kageyama all along.

 

**_[[Ah..]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_He didn’t ask why I cried. Does he know that I don’t want to talk about it?_ ** **_]]_ **

****

Hinata looked at him deeply. That tall appearance was still smiling while humming with a low voice. Regardless the fact that he liked to make fun of people or the fact that he was categorized as “bad guy” at school, Kuroo was actually kind of kind enough.

 

“—Hmm? Is there something wrong with my face, or are you falling for me already?”

 

**_[[—_ ** **_Forget i_ ** **_t_ ** **_. I forgot that he was a friend of Oikawa Tooru_ ** **_.]]_ **

****

“I’m not looking at you! I-I’m just staring at the sky—“

“And I didn’t say that you are, did I?” his smirk was wider than before. Damn, now  he got embarrassed twice by him.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou with his magical attitudes-.. just why must it be him to find Hinata crying?

 

.

.

.

 

“—Kenma!”

 

Kuroo’s low voice was calling someone who was playing game next to a window. Kenma threw his focus to Kuroo who was bringing a stranger along.  Hinata felt like there was something excited about this guy. His hair looked like a pudding.

 

“Ah, Kuroo...” Kenma nodded a bit and looked at him who was getting closer. Kuuro let Hinata to have a seat near the window which was right in front of Kenma and he sat next to Hinata like nobody cared.

 

Maybe he is just flirting with me; however; Kuuro only didn’t want Hinata to run away.

 

“Ah—..Um...” Facing a foreigner made him feel awkward, especially when they he met his eyes.

“..your friend?”

“—Ah! Yes. He is Hinata Shouyou. Same school, but still in the first grade. Hinata, this is my friend —Kenma Kozume from class 2-A.”

“P—Pleasure to meet you,” Hinata responded hesitantly and bowed his head. Kuuro smiled next to him. Hinata was just too cute to him.

“Hi. It’s rare to have a first grader being friends with him. Where did you meet though??”

“..Euhm—“

“We were met in the healthcare room by destiny. Sounds romantic, doesn’t it?”

“—NO! That— we met by coincidence and, um, we are not friends!” it was the third times for Kuuro Tetsurou to broke the record, which was also the third times for him to make Hinata blushed so much.

“..Oh..” That was all Kenma said as he nodded and Hinata was in relief, thanking God since Kenma didn’t think about weird things regarding him and Kuuro.

“Tch, you could’ve just got into the scenario, _chibi-_ chan..”

“—NO!” Hinata responded quickly.  “I—I’ll order one now. Um, Kenma-san—“

“—Just‘Kenma’, please.”

“..Um, Kenma, would you like me to order one for you too?”

“What about me? I’m the one that treat you, remember _chibi-_ chan~?”

“I can pay it by myself! And no, I don’t want to help you!”

 Kenma cut their blabbing with his low voice.  
 “Ah.. I’ll order later on. Just go first, Shouyou.”

 

**_[[....Ah.]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_He called my name_ ** **_.]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_He was the first besides those bastards who calls me_ ** **_‘Shouyou’...]]_ **

****

**_[[..._ ** **_and I don’t hate him_ ** **_.]]_ **

****

Hinata nodded and asked for Kuuro to moved for a moment to get out of his seat to order his food. It was a bit hard to ask him to give a way since Kuuro was afraid if Hinata would suddenly run away until Kenma asked Kuuro to stop flirting with Hinata.

 

—Now, it’s only Kuroo and Kenma on the seat.

 

“...there must be something,” Kenma started the topic.

“Excuse me?”

“There must be a reason why you get along with Shouyou.”

“Aah~ nah. I only feel interested. There no will to be mean—“

“Shouyou is not Aira,” Kenma cut him as he stared straightly to both of Kuroo’s eyes. “You must be thinking that he looks like Aira since their appearance and attitudes are so alike. I was actually a bit startled to see him for the first time.”

 

His smirk was gone. His eyes stared at the table which had no foods on it. He didn’t give any respond.

 

“...You better move on, Kuroo.” Kenma sighed.

 “He is not Aira. Remember that. Don’t hurt his heart just like how you hurt the other people’s heart who you had thought as Aira’s replacement—“

“—No worries, Kenma” Kuroo cut his words with a straight glance and no doubt. “…I won’t think of him as the replacement.”

“...I’ll keep your words.”

 

The awkward atmosphere broke as Hinata came back with his foods. Kuroo started to smirk again as Hinata was ready to have his meal.

 

“I’ll treat you, still; however, you must pay me back with a date, okay?”

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

Having his stomach full made him feel a bit better. He walked home as he felt lighter on his shoulders since the dinner was the best dinner ever, regardless the fact that both Kuroo and Kenma didn’t talk as much.

 

**_[[_ ** **_And alas, I let Kuroo to treat me.._ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_I hope he wasn’t serious about the date though._ ** **_]]_ **

 

It was fun to have Kuroo making jokes since they were all funny to him, while Kenma only responded with such a flatty face. Kuroo didn’t ask him why he cried last time either. He only cheered Hinata up.

 

**_[[_ ** **_I admit that both of them have helped me out a lot eventhough they might not realize it yet_ ** **_..]]_ **

****

Hinata walked to the stairs to get to his room apartment with his little smile. Well, at least something good happened for the first time in his school-life Hinata put his hand on his pocket to get his room key.

 

—But then he was startled to see two familiar guys in front of his room.

 

That Egoist King—that mean glasses man.

 

“Ah, finally.”

“...Err.. what are you doing there?”

 

He didn’t like this one guy. He was so mean to Hinata with that Bakageyama. Even after he felt all good, this guy appeared again.

 

“Just want to say something..” Tsukishima covered both eyes as he stood up rightly as if it had been so long for him to lean on Hinata’s room door.

“..huh?”

“Hold on. I don’t want to say this all alone. This was all his idea, after all.” Tsukishima walked to his and Kageyama’s room “Oi, _Ou_ -sama! Stop being a _Tsundere_ and get out! He just came back.”

 

**_[[..._ ** **_What’s going on now_ ** **_?]]_ **

****

“W-wait, I—“

“Hurry up, now!”

“DON’T ORDER ME!”

“I apologize, my majesty. I supposed not to order you.”

“—AND STOP THAT KIND OF VOICETONE!”

“Geez, stop with your rules.”

 

Kageyawa was finally close to the door. Tsukishima took his arm to take him out od their room. Now both of them faced Hinata and they stared at each other.

 

**_[[Will they say bad words again to me?]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_Are they still not satisfied at all_ ** **_?]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_Do they love to see me_ ** **_—]]_ **

****

“—We apologize.”

 

**_[_ ** **_[Just like what I tho-…_ ** **_]]_ **

****

**_[[...._ ** **_wait, what_ ** **_?]]_ **

****

Hinata lost his words as they bowed in front of him. Tsukishima mumbled that he only did that because Kageyama forced him to do so, and Kageyama kept nudged his waist as he asked him to do it right.

 

—Hinata couldn’t say anything.

 

“We were.. so mean before,”

“—You mean, **you** were mean.”

“Shut your mouth up, Tsukishima! You were too!”

 

Hinata still lost his words and only blinked his eyes with confusion, trying to rethink about what actually just happened. They apologized?

 

“..Ah, see, _Ou-_ sama. He’s stupefied.”

“It’s all because you didn’t do it right, damn it!”

“Would you please stop blaming me li—“

“You guys apologized?”

 

Hinata asked back. It might sound stupid, but that was the only thing he could think of to say at the time he doesn’t know what to say.

 

“Err.. ya, we aware that our words were too over—“

“ **your** words,”

“Stop cutting me, Tsukishima!”

 

They finally fought again and Hinata started to think if it would be okay for them to stay together. He could imagine how noisy it would be.

 

“You always blame me, thus let me cut your words at least.”

 

Hinata gulped. “..Err, excuse me—“

 

“Where does that rule come from?! And no, I’m not blaming you!”

 

Hinata was ignored. “..Hey, you two—“

 

“Oh? And you love to give orders. Do not forget that—“

 

Hinata was finally at his limit.

 

“—STOP!”

 

Hinata, who was upset to have himself ignored, stood in between. He used one had to push Tsukishima to separate them away, while the other one was used to stop Kageyama’s hand which was ready to swing a punch.

 

That was terrifying. He doubt there would be no fights if they’re left alone together in their room.

 

“Here—I forgive you, alright? It’s enough to have you both admitted your mistake.” Hinata sighed. “And would you guys stop fighting? I mean, really, I wouldn’t be surprised if one day I see a fire and explosion coming from your room. Are you sure to live together in the same room?”

“—Nah, I wish I had Yamaguchi as my roommate instead of this selfish king.”

“DO YOU EVEN THINK I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR ROOMMATE?!?!”  
“—ENOUGH!” Hinata finally yelled. His new neighbor were so noisy that even made him feel tired enough.

 

Why was it like taking care two kids?

 

“Err, well, since you both apologized, we better introduce ourselves from the beginning again. How’s that?” Hinata threw the topic away to stop their debate. “I’m Hinata Shouyou from class 1-B.You?”

“..Tsukishima Kei, class 1-A.”

“Kageyama Tobio, new student in class 1-C..”

“Oh, we are all in the same grade!” Hinata smiled happily.

“Nice to meet you all, new neighbors!”

 

Hinata gave his hand to shake theirs, or any of theirs that would like to shake his. Kageyama, again, stared at Tsukishima until they decided to shake hands with him.

 

“..Same here—“

“—it’s nice to meet you.”

 

The apology was all over and it was getting late. They waved their hands to Hinata, wanting to go back to their room. Hinata felt so sleepy. Having such moments happened today made him more tired.

 

Hinata was about to unlock his room when Tsukishima was walking closer to him without Kageyama—because the said king has entered his apartement first.

 

**_[[_ ** **_Now what_ ** **_?]]_ **

****

“I actually haven’t said what I really wanted to say to you.” Tsukishima took a deep breath. “..What that King have said to you earlier was kind of right.”

“...Huh?”

“You can’t just stand up without fighting back. One day, you must face all of them alone.” Tsukishima fixed his glasses before he continued talking.

“I have no idea what actually happened; regardless, imagine if Kageyama didn’t help you out when you were bullied in the school backyard and no one found you there. Would you be here with no scratches? Nope. You would probably lie down on your bed right now, crying as you felt helpless.”

 

Hinata was going to answer him, but he decided to keep being in silent. Tsukishima only repeated what Kageyama had said, but he said it more gently.

 

“You better keep that, shorty. Having you being helped rarely happens. You need to be your own hero sometimes.” Tsukishima pat Hinata’s shoulder as he turned around to go back to his room.

 

“Be strong, Hinata.”

 

That one night was finally ended with Hinata wiping his tears.

 

.

.

.

 

**_[[_ ** **_I want to be strong_ ** **_.]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_be strong_ ** **_.]]_ **

****

**_[[..._ ** **_strong_ ** **_—]]_ **

****

**_[[_ ** **_…and be able to protect myself without any hero_ ** **_.]]_ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

**_TBC_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**[[** **Everytime I took a breath** **,** **it feels like I’m getting closer to the death** **.]]**

 **[[** **it’s hurt** **,** **it’s hurt** **,** **it’s hurt** **—]]**

 **[[** **every oxygen I took is a dangerous toxic** **.]]**

**[[...Ah.]]**

**[[** **No** **.]]**

 **[[—** **that’s not the reason** **.]]**

 **[[** **I just** **...]]**

 **[[...** **just** **—]]**

 **[[...** **tired to carry on with my life** **,]]**

 **[[** **I guess** **.]]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Strength**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

 

"Ah, I really missed this school!"

The fresh air in the morning and the scent of  morning dew touching the leaves makes him ready for the day; as if his tiny figure could jump higher than anything- even higher to the sky.

"I hope this school still in peace while I’m off! But now, The Schools’ Guardian Deity is back!"

.

.

.

 

"Ah... again."

Hinata stares at his bag which has opened since who knows when—he only left his bag in class for a moment to go to the toilet. The next class is P.E, and **his jersey** is gone, from the bag, it’s gone just like that.

—and Hinata knows who did this. ...Well, who else, if it’s not **them**?

Hinata let out a loud sigh—haaah. What now? What is he going to do? This is the third time he lost his jersey; if he report it to the teacher, of course they wouldn’t believe him. It will be considered as his reason to skip P.E.

"—Ukh.."

 

_**[[Ah,** **why am I such a crybaby** **.]]** _

_**[[** **don’t cry** **,** **don’t cry** **—]]** _

 

"—I’ll try searching for it. Maybe they threw it somewhere.."

Hinata rushing away from his classroom; where does he supposed to go? It’s either the school incinerator or every garbage bins in his school...

 

_**[[** **I gotta be strong** **.** **strong** **.** **strong** **.]]** _

_**[[** **I’m not gonna cry just because of this** **.]]** _

 

His eyes peeked over every bins—there’s empty milk carton and other foods’ packages— but no, there’s no jersey inside it.

Ah, so his asumption was right. Looks like it’s in the incinerator.

Releasing a long sigh—Hinata turns around and walks toward the incinerator in the back of the school; it’s not too far from the back yard he always visit before. But recalling to yesterday when those kids who always bully him found his hideout—now Hinata is scared to go back to that place.

But there’s no choice; if he didn’t find his jersey , he can’t go to PE class which will start in 20 min.

 

_**[[** **I will be laughed at by all of my friends because my shirt will be very, very smell and dirty** **.]]** _

 

Hinata walks faster— laughed at or not, he could think about it later. But now, he needs to find his jersey firs—

"Ah!"

Hinata wasn’t aware that he keeps looking to the ground while he walks—results, now he bumps into someone taller than him. For a moment his mind become blank; what if he accidentally bump into one of the—

"Oi, stupid Hinata! Watch where you’re going!"

—or not.

"Ka... Kageyama.." Hinata get back up from his position; his tiny body fall to the floor. He felt grateful, cause the one he met is—not one of those bullies—but.. well. Why can’t it be Kuroo or Kenma? They wont insult him with bad words, at least.

"What are you doing here? Your class have the same PE schedule as my class, right?” Kageyama raises one of his eyebrow—he clearly remember that his PE is in the same class with Hinata; and it’s odd to see the shorty still wandering outside the class.

"...My jersey... is gone."

"—Haaah?!"

"My jersey is gone, _Baka_ geyama! Are you deaf or something?!"

"It’s not—I heard you! I mean, how? You sure didn’t leave it at home?"

"I remember it clearly, I brought it with me.. it was in the bag. I don’t know, now I had to find it first, maybe.. it.. fell somewhere.."

Kageyama frowns—he’s screaming inside his own head. Are you kidding?! If it’s really is in your bag, it wouldn’t fell just like that!

"It must be **them** , right?" Kageyama took a deep breath. "those bullies."

Hinata fell silent—not wanting to answer that question.

"I told you, right—at least you have to fight!" his voice raised—he is now yelling to Hinata. "Don’t be such a weak!"

"How can I fight if they attack me behind my back?!" Hinata retort, raising his voice. "You always talk like everything is easy—you don’t know how it feels to be me, you know nothing!"

Hinata don’t want to waste more time—he better looking for his uniform than have to debate with the egoist king. Kageyama made him lost his precious minutes, how annoying.

Hinata heard Kageyamas’ faint sound calling his name; but as he getting further, it’s getting more silent. Hinata keeps walking and his thought is messy—and most of it is about Kageyama and his insults.

 

_**[[O** **h, well** **.]]** _

_**[[** **it’s not a weird thing if Kageyama** **is** **being annoying** **.]]** _

 

.

.

.

"...It’s not here.."

Ah, alright. All his rage towards Kageyama minutes ago has changing to overpanic —it’s not there. His jersey is not there!

"No.... no.. NO!" Hinata keeps searching through the huge trash bin even though it’s dirty and smells disgusting—but at this moment, Hinata doesn’t care.

 

Shit. Shit.Shit. It looks like they weren’t that dumb;  they must’ve guessed that Hinata would search for his jersey here—and they probably decided to hide it somewhere else.

 

_**[[** **What should I do** **?!]]** _

 

Borrowing a jersey from some strangers is totally not an option— he didn’t know anyone else in this school. He could ask Kuroo or Suga, or Tsukishima. But they are definitely not a choice, since they’re much taller than him.

"...Ah, Kenma!"

Right, his height isn’t too far compared to Kenma’s, and he thinks it wouldn’t be a problem if he ask Kenma for—

"...Ah, damn! 2-A class are having PE too right now!"

Which mean, Kenma is using his jersey now, will wear it until the next thirty minutes.

Hinata ruffled his hair in frustation—this time, a tears slowly running down his cheek. No, no—don’t cry. Hinata wiped it off with his sleeves.

Maybe asking Suga is the most reasonable option for him right now, if Kenma is out from the option. Maybe his uniform will be too big, but Hinata could look for a way—maybe.

"—Uh.. I.. had to go to the third now.." Hinata couldn’t hold back his sobbing out from his lips; at least no one knows he is crying here—

"You! Shorty over there! Are you crying?"

—shit _._

Hinata quickly wipe away his tears—this time he suceedly makes his tears gone; thank goodnes his crying wasn’t as brutal as yesterday when he ran into Kuroo in the street.

"Ah—eh? No , I wasn’t crying, there’s some dust in my eyes—"

"Then what are you doing here? Don’t lie to your senior!"

—Senior?

Hinata stares at the guy who approaches him—someone with a weird hairstyle; just like Kuroo—like it’s against the gravitation. And there’s a blonde among the black of his hair—right in his bang.

...But it’s not the thing that surprised Hinata, actually; it’s his height.

He’s shorter than Hinata.

"...Uh, are you sure you are my senior—"

"STOP! If you’re going to say that my height doubts you, I’ll kick your ass. Literally."

Ok then, I’d better shut up.

"So—you! What’s your name? why’re you crying? What class are you? What are you doing here? What—"

"—Woah, woah, hold on! Too many questions! Which one should I answer first?"

"Okay. Your name, and why are you crying."

"Hinata Shouyou, I wasn’t crying, and I was looking for my jersey."

"...Jersey? is there some guys who threw your jersey here?"

—Hinata had to lie again. "Eh...no! I dropped—"

"Don’t lie to me. Please?"

_**[[...Uh.]]** _

_**[[** **why is he suddenly speaks softer** **?]]** _

 

"...I think someone stole it, and... hid it. But I don’t know who did it." Well, at least half of it wasn’t a lie.

"Oh. Then? did you find it?"

Hinata shakes his head.

"Uh. That’s too bad. How much time do you have until your PE class start?"

Hinata glanced over his wrist watch; "...Five minutes.."

"—FIVE MINUTES?! And you still have no clue what are you going to do?!"

 

_**[[...** **well** **,** **I can’t think of any solution** **.]]** _

 

"...I don’t know, I—"

"I’ll lend you mine."

"...Excuse me?"

"Our height is nearly the same, so it wouldn’t be a problem, right? Oh. I’m Nishinoya Yuu, from class 2-C! Just call me Noya!”

"Ah—um, okay, Noya-san. Thank’s... I guess?"

He replies with a laugh, a good laughter that proves Hinata that he wasn’t a bad guy.

 

_**[[Wait.]]** _

_**[[W** **hy is this guy wandering outside** **the classroom?]]** _

 

.

.

.

His PE class had started minutes ago when he comes—luckily he still permitted to join the class. Kageyama and his class line up in front of his class, and his eyes met with Hinata’s. Hinata quickly looks other way. He’s still mad at The Selfish King, and no, he doesn’t plan to be generous to him; no thanks.

He’s safe for now, but Hinata should remember to look for his jersey again after school. And he have to keep Nishinoya’s jersey from anyone who’ll try to steal it; maybe he will keep wearing it behind his uniform, so no one could steal it.

"—And today, you’ll be pairing up with class C. you will practice serve and receive, also toss and spike, and blocking—"

 

_**[[...Ah.]]** _

_**[[So the subject is** **volley today** **?]]** _

 

Hinata couldn’t hold his grin for spreading wide on his face—of course. Volleyball is his most favourite thing in the whole world; the only thing that could make him forget about his problem. In PE class, no one could ban him from playing volleyball.

Still grinning; Hinata didn’t realize the teacher calling out every student and their partners—one by one every students get up from their position and walk to their partners. When all names had been called—now comes his name called by the teacher.

"Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio."

—his grin dissapear from his face.

_**[[...Haha.]]** _

_**[[** **I really hate my life** **.]]** _

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—STUPID HINATA! CAN’T YOU DO A PROPER RECEIVE?! THAT’S NOT HOW YOU RECEIVE A BALL, DUMBASS—"

"AAAH, ENOUGH! YOU’RE SO NOISY!"

"WELL, IF ONLY YOU DIDN’T RECEIVE THE BALL WITH YOUR FACE, THEN I WOULDN’T BE MAD!”

"S-SHUT UP!"

It’s been an hour, and who knows how many times the teacher had to yell at them; and now, he’s fed up and couldn’t stand it anymore. Besides, it’s no use. Everytime the teacher heads over to scold the duo, they won’t listen; their voices only grows louder and no one could stop them.

—The teacher had reach his limit.

"KAGEYAMA, HINATA! GET THE FUCK OUT FROM THE COURT—RIGHT NOW!"

And that, is the reason why they’re now sat in silent near a vending machine—kicked from PE class.

"It’s all your fault, Bakageyama... if only you didn’t keep yelling at me—"

"HAAH?! Well, blame your bad receive then—"

"—I had never done a proper practice." Hinata cuts him off . "I had never been on a real team in my junior high school because there was none.  And I didn’t join volleyball club right now. All I can do right now is practice alone."

In junior high school, he still remember how he always asks his friends who is in basketball club and the other in soccer club —to practice volleyball with him.

He remember how sucks they are and even though they had no clue about volleyball, they still wants to help Hinata.

Hinata even practice with womens’ volleyball club near his house;  sometimes his mom or dad helps him.

—But that’s all wasn’t enought, right?

And when Hinata so excited that at least he could join his senior high school volleyball club—

"...I can’t join this school volleyball club.."

 

_**[[** **I could have break the unspoken rule they gave; but I should** **be** **ready to face the consequence** **.]]** _

 

Kageyama stay silent and glanced at Hinata who sits beside him—he doesn’t know what to say. Kageyama is not good at saying simpathetic words or comforts other; and he is still half-angry because Hinata wont fight back and just obey them like that. Kageyama decided to change the topic.

"...Your jersey."

"Huh?"

"Where did you find it?"

"Ah... no. I borrowed it from my senior. I didn’t find my uniform."

"Hah, so there’s actually a  human with your size. I’m surprised."

"Hey! He’s a second year senior, you know?! Don’t be rude!"

"Whatever." Kageyama gets up and walks away, leaving Hinata alone— making the shorter man staring at him confussed.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your bussiness."

"Wha—well fine! Go away!"

Hinata pouts as Kageyama dissapear from his sight— what the heck is wrong with that man?  He just like a girl in their pre-menstruation syndrom, with that attitude and all _._ All he did was yelling and mad at him, and his words is harsh, how scary.

 

_**[[...** **but I wonder why** **—]]** _

_**[[W** **hen he wasn’t here, it feels so lonely** **.]]** _

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oooh~ look who’s here. Helo,  _Chibi-chan!"_

 

Hinata turns away when he heard the cheery voice welcoming him—haha, of course. He’s in the second and third year zone here—one of the flirty duo (as known as Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa Tooru) must be here, right..?

 

"O...Oikawa-..san."

"Ooh~ so you still remember my name! am I that popular? Oh, or is it because you’re secretly admiring me since we met in the infirmary—"

"No, actually, I’m looking for class 2-C."

 

—That quick answer from Hinata shuts Oikawa Toorus’ mouth immediately.

 

"...Oh." Oikawa laughs an empty laugh; he failed seducing the kid, so sad. "Want me to escort you? What is your bussiness with someone from class 2-C?"  
"A-ah, I want to give back the jersey I borrow from someone..."

"Hm? Don’t you have one?"

"N-no, I... lost it."

"..Oh?" Oikawa stares deeply into his eyes—doubting the answer he gave. "Okay, I’ll escort you then."

"Oh—ah, thank y—"

"—But you have to pay me with one date, okay~"

.. ..Oh God. Not this shit again...

"...Uhh... Sorry, I—"

"—SHITTYKAWA! WHAT’RE YOU DOING WITH THAT JUNIOR THERE?!"

 

A loud voice and a volley ball hit the back of Oikawas’ head—and Hinata feel grateful cause it freed him from Oikawa. A figure of man that looks so, so angry now is approaching them.

....Who’s this guy?

"Ah, you first year—you alright?  What did this idiot do to you, he didn’t harass you or anything right—"

"Iwa-chan, you’re so mean! How could I, with all of my angelic heart, done something like that—"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" that guy scolds Oikawa again.

"N-no, he didn’t—"

"He is Hinata Shouyou, Iwa-chan! The kid I was telling you the other day—that cute little boy in infirmary!"

 

_**[[—** **cute little boy in** **infirmary?]]** _

 

"O—oh, this... this kid is who you meant?"

"Yes, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa still stroking the back of his hurting head. "Ah,  _Chibi-chan,_ I’ll introduce you—this hotheaded man is Iwaizumi Hajime! Even though he’s a grumpy, he’s my bestfriend!"

"—Don’t listen to him, he’s lying. I’m not his best friend, I was just out of luck and stuck with him for ten years." Says Iwaizumi with a poker face. "Oh, and nice to meet you... Hinata?"  
"Ah—oh, yeah, nice to meet you too, Iwaizumi-san.."

"..So, what’re you first year doing in second year zone?"

"I—I was looking for class 2-C, and Oikawa-san actually offers to escort me.."

"Ah, I’ll escort you." Iwaizumi put his hand on Hinatas’ head; patting him softly. "Never believe this Shittykawa, he might drag you to somewhere quite so he could do nasty things to you—"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A PERVERT TO YOU?!"

"Break time will be over soon, right? Let’s go now."

“HEY! DON’T IGNORE ME, IWA-CHAN!”

Iwaizumi ignores Oikawa who called him out; he is shouting things like he wasn’t some creeps or anything, while Hinata just feel so grateful that he could escape from Oikawa.

_**[[B** **est friend for ten years, huh** **?]]** _

_**[[..H** **ow** **nice...** **I** **want to have a bestfriend, too.]]** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"If you’re looking for Nishinoya, he is in the infirmary. He always stays there rather than sitting in the class, so just try searching him there."

The ones who welcome Hinata when he reach class 2-C wasn’t the cheery short guy—it’s a girl, and she’s telling him that Noya wasn’t in the class. Hinata raises his eyebrow, confused—why is he staying at the infirmary **?**

"Ah, so you are looking for Nishinoya Yuu, eh?"

"Ah—yeah, do you know him, Iwaizumi-san?"

"We’re on the same club, volleyball club, with Oikawa too. Nishinoya is a great libero, you know that?"

"Whoaa!  _Libero!"_

So Noya is in volleyball club, eh?—Hinata just knew that. So were Izumi and Oikawa...  this club got a lot of members, eh..

"But if you’re looking for him, you should’ve known that he always stays in the infirmary—don’t you know about that?"

"..Eh?" Hinata shakes his head. "I-I just met him this morning. I ... don’t really know him. Why did he always stays in infirmary?"

"...I.. can’t tell you that. Sorry. I want Nishinoya to tell you by himself."

 

_**[[...Eh?]]** _

 

"..But—"

"Ah, if you’re going to infirmary, you know the way, right? Sorry, I have to go to the library, so.."

"Ah—yeah, thank you for showing me the way, Iwaizumi-san!"

Hinata bows while Iwaizumi smiles a little and pats his back; he turns around and leave Hinata alone—while Hinata still had so many question in his mind.

 

_**[[I** **s there... something wrong with Noya-san** **?]]** _

.

.

.

"Oh, Shouyou!"

Hinata stop breathing for a moment when the person he’s been looking for calling his first name; but his cheery voice makes Hinata couldn’t protest. Noya is the second who calls him by his first name after Kenma—and just like Kenma, Hinata doesn’t hate him for calling his first name so casually.

"No... Noya- _san_ , hello."

"What’s wrong? You need help from your senior, hmm?"

"That’s—I just want to give this back to you,"

"Ooh! Thanks! it fits your size, right?"

"Yeah, it is. But sorry, I can’t wash it, if I don’t give it to you today—"

"You’re afraid that someone will steal it like they did to yours, right?"

Hinata doesn’t give a reply—his silent made Noya understand even though Hinata didn’t say anything. Noya smiled cheerfully while ruffling his orange hair; Noya wanted to do something to help his junior.

"It’s okay! I hope you find your jersey, ‘kay! If you don’t find it, you could always borrow mine!"

"Ah—thank you so much!"

Thank goodness, Noya is so kind and undertand Hinatas’ problem—he can’t imagine what will happen if he didn’t meet Noya this morning; maybe he wouldn’t be able to follow PE untill the end of semester.

"If anything happens—just tell me, I’ll do my best to help you, Shouyou!"

"Eh? Ah, no it’s fine, I don’t—"

"I just heard it from Suga- _san_ ," Noya cuts him off. "Several days ago you came here with a lot of wounds. There must be something, right?"

"...Ah."

Hinata clench his fists—no. He doesn’t want anyone to know. Only Tsukishima and Kageyama is enough, he doesn’t want anybody else to know about this..

"No... it’s okay. I just fell down from the stairs!"

"..You sure?"

"Yup!" Hinata forced a smile. "Well then, bye, Noya-san. Thank you so much!"

"Ah? Hey, Shouyou—"

_**[[** **I have to go quickly** **.]]** _

_**[[B** **ecause I’m** **sure I’m going to** **cry again** **after this.]]** _

.

.

.

"—It’s nowhere to be found.."

Hinata looks for his jersey again after the school is over—the sky has turned into a shade of purple and orange—and his attempt turns zero. Hinata was sure he’s looking to every corner of the school, even the teacher’s room and the gym—three hours of searching and still, he got nothing.

It’s impossible for him to keep borrowing Noya’s jersey—and he have to save some money if he wants to buy a new one. He doesn’t want to make his parents troubled by asking more money, and he will have to wait until his saving could afford a new jersey.

Untill then, maybe he have to put up with t-shirt and his training pants which he used for practicing volley alone. Hopefully his teacher could understand.

"..Oh well, I should go home before they lock the gate.."

With a long exhales, Hinata took his bag and walk out from the school—the sky will turns dark in a moment, stars will soon decorate the sky. He were lucky enough because it seems he won’t meet those bullies; at least he comes home without any bruises today.

His legs feels so weak and his eyes feels like burning—really, he wants to cry out loud. If he wasn’t in the midle of a crowd, he might have done it. But crying won’t solve anything ; his jersey won’t magically pop up in front of him after he cried, right?

Besides, Hinata has decided to be strong—strong. At least he will show Kageyama that he’s not as weak as he said.

....Kageyama.

Oh! right, after the PE class ended, Hinata didn’t see him anywhere—even when he passed by his class, Hinata didn’t find any tall figure with black hair inside the classroom. Is he skipping class?

Where did he go, after he left Hinata?

"Ah, it’s none of my bussiness, though.."

Hinata takes the stairs to his apartement room weakly—today is so tiring. A tasty dinner and a comfy sleep is what he needs at this moment.

"Hey."

—Well, at least, it’s what fills Hinata’s mind before he find Kageyama standing in front of his door.

 

_**[[...W** **hat do this annoying creature want** **s** **from me** **??]]** _

_**[[A** **nd why** **is** **he standing in front of my room** **?!]]** _

 

"Uhm... hello?"

"This is already late—I’m sure school has ended few hours ago. You didn’t join any club, right?"

"I.. I got something to do, besides... didn’t you just got home yourself?" Hinata frowned. "And... why do you still in your uniform? ...your uniform is dirty."

"S—shut up! It’s not your bussiness!" Kageyama quickly hides the flush in his cheeks and coughed softly. "...Here."

"Eh?"

Kageyama extends his hand that holds a white paper bag—what is this? Is... is he planning to scares him with a fake cockroach or something like that—

"It’s not something scary! Just take it because I wanna change my clothes and eat my dinner, dumbass!"

"O—Okay, sir!" Hinata quickly take the paperbag from Kageyama; the taller one finally turns around and go back to his room right after Hinata took the bag from his hand.

What is this?

"—Too bad you didn’t see it. That King was climbing the tree just to take that thing like an idiot—that’s hilarious."

Tsukishima’s voice makes Hinata lift his face; Tsukishima throw a chesire grin while Hinata stares at him, confused. "I thought, he was doing some stupid attraction or he’s gone crazy or something. But it appears he wants to help you secretly. How cute."

Hinata looks at him with a confused face. "Um, sorry? I don’t under—"

"Open the bag and you will understand." Said Tsukishima. "I’m suprised a stupid kid like you could change The King attitude."

—And then Hinata left alone again; Tsukishima close the door to his room and  Kageyama. The wind suddenly become colder for Hinata, and he decided to enter his room.

He quickly shut the door; and he opens the paperbag which Kageyama gave.

What Tsukishima said and the reason behind Kageyamas’ dirty uniform is now revealed.

"...Eh?"

—What is inside the paperbag is...

His jersey.

"Kageyama... he.. he went to look for my jersey?"

Now it all makes sense. The reason why did Kageyama left him suddenly—and why he didn’t appears anywhere after PE —

_._

_"—Y_ _ou should have see him_ _._ _The King was climbing the tree just to take that thing like an idiot_ _—_ _that’s hillarious_ _."_

_._

He was looking for it in every corner of the school.

Even though his words was harsh, even though he is annoying—

Kageyama was looking for his jersey.

"—That idiot!"

Hinatas’ jersey fell to the floor—he turns around and walk away from his appartement.

 

_**[[W** **hy** **?]]** _

_**[[W** **hy he didn’t say anything** **?]]** _

 

Now he is standing in front of Kageyama’s (and Tsukishima’s) room and he knocked the door harshly—please. Please, open the door.

"Alright, alright, wait a minute—"

_**[[W** **hy** **....]]** _

_**[[...Why do** **I feel so happy** **?]]** _

Hinata doesn’t think of anything when the door is finally opened.

When that blue eyes of Kageyama met his; Hinata doesn’t waste any more time and reach him.

He wrap his tiny arms to the taller figure of Kageyama—makes the person froze by it. What the, what kind of guy that just go hugging someone the second they open their door—

"Oi! W-what are you doing?!"

"—Thank you..."

All the annoyed feeling and the protests that just gonna go out from his mouth completely dissapear when he heard a sob from the guy that currently is hugging him.

That sob grows into a loud cries—Hinata couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He can’t be strong if there’s no one to support him; he wants someone to stands by his side, someone who will listen to all his crying even for just once.

—Becoming weak is not something that you should be asshamed for.

"Ms. Landlaadyyyy~ there’s a king who made a kid crieeees~"

"—SHUT UP, TSUKISHIMA!"

Kageyama doesn’t know what to do, and he decided to put his hands in Hinatas’ tiny back; God, why is he seems so.... Fragile? His body is shaking and so skinny—Kageyama scared that if he treat Hinata a little bit wrong, he would shatter him into a little pieces.

"Thank you—thank you, Kageyama.."

"...It’s nothing, don’t mind it., dumbass."

"No—really, thanks.."

"Ugh—I told you it’s nothing, so, let go—"

"Oi, King."

Kageyama glanced at  Tsukishima who shakes his head—don’t.  it’s like Tsukishima tells him to let him be even for a minute, to let Hinata cry in his arms for now.

Kageyama couldn’t throw any protest. Oh well..

It’s not like he doesn’t like it anyway.

_._

_._

_**[[M** **aybe I can’t hold it all by myself** **—** **)** **]]** _

_**[[But I think, I** **can move forward even if it’s** **just a one step.]]** _

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MellodicTime for translating this chapter for me!
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> It's okay to be weak; you can't be strong forever. I've been bullied (verbally, though) before, and I have no friends when I was in elementary school, but... here I am now. I have a bestfriends and a lot of good friends who cares about me.
> 
> oh, and sorry for the late update. I riginally want to post this chapter last month, but... my dad suddenly passed away and i have no mood to post the story nor write for a while... but fortunately, i think i can write again now. I have to move on, right? *laughs*
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Because EveryonexHinata is my favorite pairing ever.  
> The stereotype of shoujo manga, as usual. I apologize for having too much idea that has an over-written story...  
> See you again on next chapter! There will be more characters that I will introduce in the 2nd chapter~


End file.
